


Angel of Darkness

by TheGirlImaginationCreated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Luci, Eventual Fluff, Multi, Reincarnation, hybrid to angel, i can't remember all characters, minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlImaginationCreated/pseuds/TheGirlImaginationCreated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo could have sworn she died.  But then again God does work in mysterious ways, now after being reincarnated on November 3, 1983 as an angel still with her demon trickster powers she had a mission, KEEP SAM WINCHESTER OUT OF DANGER AND ON THE RIGHT PATH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Well you fishers I'm trying this out hopefully I do well enough gahh help me

She jumped to the left again, marginally avoiding Azazels leg swipe and a she brought the tainted angel blade down to end his demonic existence he managed to turn it around and Cleo had a stomach full of death.  The last thing she thought was 'God, watch over Sam Winchester and let him be safe.'

 

Michael was walking into the Archangel garden with his brother Raphael after sensing a strange sensation coming from that area.  "It was a strange feeling, Michael," Raphael said when they were less than one hundred feet from their target, light brown wings sometimes bumping with pure white ones, "almost like an angel, and powerful too, was being birthed."  "I know brother'" Michael replied, "but it is not time for the next generation, and only God may create a new angel but he has been gone for a while now."

 

Raphael nodded and pushed one of the doors to their private garden open, while Michael pushed the other open, what awaited them was not a scene they would easily forget, for their in the middle of the garden, was a girl clad in a pure white suit, jet black hair streaming out from a pale, petite face and pyrope colored lips.  But the greatest feature of this 17 years looking girl was not the rose laid upon her abdomen, or her beautiful features, no it was the bejeweled black and white Dragon wings, the shining black tail, and they way her grace was mixed of angel, demon, trickster, and if Raphael was a thunderstorm she was a thunder hurricane.

 

"Michael," Raphael said just as the girl began to stir, "what does this mean?"

Michael had no words

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ahhh death and birth and reincarnation and MARY DJSHDHXJNXFHCHGDVRHXHFHE


End file.
